


background noise

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Shepard can always seem to find Tali no matter where she is on the ship and make Tali feel like she's home.





	

“I thought I might find you here.” Jaina leaned over Tali, her only hint that the Quarian opened her eyes was the through the way the light in the helmet shifted. Around them the ship just barely hummed from the engines running, the warp core shone right above them.

 

“I suppose I should ask how you knew I’d be here.” Tali said, stretching out and Jaina was willing to bet she was yawning.

 

“It’s the loudest part of the ships engines.” Jaina grinned, “I know you have trouble sleeping without them still.” Tali hummed her agreement, clearly still sleepy. Jaina crouched into a sitting position, her hair spilling out of her loose ponytail. “I picked up some old Quarian tech on Omega, I thought you’d want to see it.”

 

It was nice to have someone who loved technology as much as Jaina did on the ship and she knew that Tali often felt the same way. Their talks could go from enthusiastic agreement to loud arguments about upgrades that should or shouldn’t happen. They were never angry with each other, just passionate about something they shared.

 

“Maybe later Shepard.” Tali still sounded exhausted and must have been working late at the engines again, Jaina would have to find out what she added on to the ship later. She reached up and brushed Jaina’s loose hair back, her hand lingering around Jaina’s cheek.

 

“Well at least let’s get you somewhere more comfortable. Engineering might not be the best place to sleep. Or do other night time activities.” Jaina winked at Tali and saw her blink from underneath her helmet.

 

“Is my human girlfriend trying to tell me something,” Tali drawled, taking Jaina’s hand and standing.

 

“Just that too many nights on the floor make a humans back hurt. I don’t know about Quarians but I could use a bed.” Jaina didn’t let go of Tali’s hand, instead holding onto it as best she could with Tali only having three fingers. Like always, they made it work.

 

As they walked to the elevator they could hear Grunt snoring, even despite the closed the door. Jaina was willing to bet that any minute Jack would storm up and hit him with a biotic blast and there’d be a fight.

 

Tali seemed to think the same thing, “Looks like we’ll have to order new doors again.”

 

“And I was so fond of these ones.” Jaina sighed overdramatically.

 

As they stepped into the elevator EDI’s voice came over the intercom, “Shall I place the order for you.”

 

Jaina nearly jumped given how late it was and the quiet of the ship, she still wasn’t quite used to EDI being everywhere, “Thanks EDI. I’d appreciate it.” She looked over at Tali, “And maybe some more medication for Quarian colds.”

 

“I shall inform Doctor Chakwas to replenish her supplies.” EDI said and then went silent.

 

Tali nudged her and Jaina was betting she was grinning, “More?”

 

“I’m not planning on breaking things off any time soon.” Jaina said and then felt suddenly worried, “Were you?”

 

“Shepard I had crush on you during our whole mission to Saren. I’m not going to give it up now.” Tali stated.

 

“Aw, you did.” Jaina teased, “I did too if it’s consolation.”

 

“Given that we’re dating I think it all worked out.” Tali followed her when the elevator stopped at Jaina’s quarters.

 

It was slightly louder in her cabin with the filter of her fish tank going but the hum of the ship’s engines were too silent to be heard up in her room. Or they had been until Jaina had done a little fiddling earlier that day. Tali noticed it right away, stopping and making Jaina tug on her hand as Jaina stepped forward.

 

She stopped and looked back at Tali with a soft smile, “So you can be comfortable. And don’t have to sleep down there, I mean – if you don’t want to. It’s not a homeworld or anything…” Jaina let herself trail off, kicking herself mentally for bringing up Tali’s homeworld situation.

 

“Shepard…” Tali began and let go of Jaina’s hand only to rush forward, her arms winding around Jaina’s neck and her helmet felt surprisingly warm against Jaina’s skin where she pressed it. “Thank you.”

 

Jaina hugged her back, dropping her head onto Tali’s shoulder where the soft silk of her hood met the hard joint of her quit. It should have been uncomfortable but Jaina associated it with Tali and that in itself meant something to her.

 

“I wish,” She heard Tali sigh deeply, “I wish I didn’t have to wear this suit between us.”

 

“Well,” Jaina tried to lighten the mood as she pulled back to look at Tali, “You don’t all the time.” She pressed her hand to Tali’s helmet, right where she would Tali’s cheek. “It’s okay Tali. I love you.”

 

Tali laughed, a little bit broken with all the emotions she was feeling but genuine, “I love you too Shepard.”

 

“You know I have told you you can use my first name.” Jaina teased, “If I’d known I’d get ‘Shepard’d my whole life I’d never have introduced myself that way.”

 

“It’s a force of habit. You’ll have to help me break it.” Tali’s fingers brushed her own, pulling Jaina’s hand down from her helmet to rest in between them.

 

“I think I’m up for the challenge.” Jaina agreed but then broke into a yawn, “Just maybe not tonight. Tomorrow. If we don’t have to go charging a thresher maw or something.”

 

“Don’t ruin our luck.” Tali deadpanned, she’d been there on Tuchanka after all.

 

“Oh come on,” Jaina laughed, “It wasn’t that bad.”

 

“I’m never going on a mission with you and Grunt again.” Tali told her, taking a seat on the bed while Jaina got out of her day clothes. “You can take Garrus next time.”

 

“I’m telling him you offered him up.” Jaina said, shooting a grin Tali’s way.

 

“He owes me for that time on Feros anyway.” Tali replied, inching back on the bed when Jaina came over and scooting under the covers with her.

 

“Feros feels like forever again,” Jaina mused lightly. She reached out to hug Tali close to her, not caring how uncomfortable it might be. “Let’s not fight a Thorian again.”

 

“Knowing your luck we’ll find one tomorrow.” Tali ran a gloved hand through her hair and Jaina could feel sleep overcoming her.

 

The ship thrummed around them, alive and vibrant, as they fell asleep side by side and knew they’d stay that way.


End file.
